casiafandomcom-20200215-history
PVMT3 Course
Another installment of the Plants vs. Mouth Thing series! Woohoo! I wonder what's in the garden this time. In this installment of the PVMT series, the Mouth Things want to eat the Legendary Delicious Sandwich of Flight. Which both tastes good and gives you the ability to FLY! It's your duty as a guardian gardener to protect the sandwich. Mouth Thing Almanac Frozen Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense '''Speed: '''Unmoving '''Weakness: '''Fire plants '''Special: '''The Frozen Mouth Thing will turn into a normal Mouth Thing if hit by fire/heat. '''Description: '''Everybody wonders, why is Frozen Mouth Thing, frozen? '''Sky Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense '''Speed: '''Speedy '''Special: '''Doesn't attack, but instead heals plants when happy. Leaves after healing 4 plants. '''Special 2: '''During huge waves of Mouth Things, Sky Mouth Thing will turn into its Cumulonimbus cloud or RAGE form. Sky Mouth Thing will then insta-kill 3 Mouth Things and leave. '''Description: '''It may look like Sky Mouth Thing is a cheery Mouth Thing, but when things go wrong; he will go full on RAGE and TRIGGERED mode. '''Dune Digger Toughness: '''Hefty Heavy '''Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Digs underground and surprise attacks plants from below. Insta-hits plants with Typical toughness. '''Description: '''Dune Digger is not a full Mouth Thing, as he is the aftermath of a Giant Sandworm and Stone Mouth Thing getting it on. '''Scrmouge McThing Toughness: 'Over Hardened '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Weakness: '''Magnet-shroom, fire plants, and electric plants. '''Special: '''When defeated, Scrmouge drops a golden antique box that contains 180,000 Sun Tokens, 100 gems, 70 random seed packets, 80 premium plant seed packets, 1 random premium plant, or accessory for one of your plants. '''Special 2: '''Summons random Mouth Things are in 2 adjacent lanes ''(cannot summon Gargmouthing or Dr. Moudathing). '''Description: '''This British gentlemen Mouth Thing cares about nothing except his money, he's like the Mouth Thing equivalent of Scrooge McDuck. '''Cactus Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Mediocre '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''50/50 chance of either attacking the plants or Mouth Things. Does not attack '''Beet Mouth Thing, or Carrot Mouth Thing. Special 2: '''Sometimes shoots a penetrating spike. '''Description: '''Cactus Mouth Thing is good friends with Carrot Mouth Thing and Beet Mouth Thing. After all, the three of them are like Mouth Thing and plant hybrids. '''Carrot Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected '''Speed: '''Fast '''Special: '''50/50 chance of either attacking the plants or Mouth Things. '''Special 2: '''Drills into a Mouth Thing or plant, dealing huge damage. Insta-kills plants with Typical toughness. Insta-kills Mouth Things with below Hardened toughness. Does not attack '''Beet Mouth Thing, or Cactus Mouth Thing. Description: '''Carrot Mouth Thing doesn't know who he should side with, so he just stays neutral with his buddies. '''Beet Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense '''Speed: '''Quickish '''Special: '''50/50 chance of either attacking the plants or Mouth Things. Does not hit '''Carrot Mouth Thing, or Cactus Mouth Thing. Special 2: '''Attacks like Bonk Choy. Deals heavy damage. '''Description: '''Beet Mouth Thing will 'beet' you up like a champion! '''Ice Cube Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Hardened '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Weakness: '''Fire plants. '''Special: '''Is spawned when Frozen Mouth Thing is destroyed by non-fire plant. '''Description: '''Ice Cube Mouth Thing says he knows what it's like to be inside a nice cold glass of soda. '''Disco Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Armored '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Weakness: '''Kernel-pult ''(when butter is shot), lobbed-shot plants, E.M.Peach, Magnet-shroom, Cactus, and Cat-tail. '''Special: '''Can only be killed if disco ball is destroyed. '''Special 2: '''Summons Afro Mouth Thing and Groovy Mouth Thing. '''Descriptions: '''Disco Mouth Thing doesn't care if he's out of date or not; he just wants to BOOGIE! '''Afro Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected '''Dancing Speed: '''Quickish '''Normal Speed: '''Average '''Weakness: '''Fire plants '''Special: '''Dances and deflects projectiles when Afro Mouth Thing has his afro on and Disco Mouth Thing is alive. '''Special 2: '''Stops dancing either when hair is destroyed or Disco Mouth Thing dies or gets stunned. '''Description: '''Afro Mouth Thing thinks he is stylish and hot with his afro. But unfortunately he is right, he gets all the ladies somehow. '''Groovy Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense '''Dancing Speed: '''Quickish '''Normal Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Dances and pushes plants away when Disco Mouth Thing is alive. '''Special 2: '''Stops dancing when Disco Mouth Thing dies or gets stunned. '''Description: '''Groovy Mouth Thing can show you some groovy moves on the dance floor. Nobody outmatches him on the dance floor. '''Executioner Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined '''Speed: H'eavily slow '''Weakness: '''Fire plants, electric plants, Magnet-shroom, piercing plants (ex. Cactus). '''Special: '''Smashes plants with hammer. Instantly kills plants with Elevated, Typical, or lower toughness. '''Descriptions: '''Executioner Mouth Thing has a demented mind. He loves to execute other living beings for some reason. He really needs to go to the mental asylum. '''Radiant Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Average '''Speed: '''Snail-ish '''Special: '''When killed drops 100 sun, plus sun that was stolen. '''Special 2: '''Steals sun. '''Special 3: '''Melts anything frozen nearby. ''(ex. Frozen Mouth Thing) '''Description: '''Radiant Mouth Thing is very bright, literally and figuratively. He's smart and fricking bright. '''Rogue Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Mildly Low '''Speed: '''Fast '''Special: '''Sneak attacks a plant from behind, dealing heavy damage. '''Special 2: '''Steals a plant randomly. '''Description: '''Everyone hates it when Rogue Mouth Thing steals their wallets. '''Knight Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Machined '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Special: '''Blocks out projectiles randomly with shield. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants, electric plants, Magnet-shroom, Fume-shroom. '''Description: '''Knight Mouth Thing will do anything for his king. He will die for his king. He will die for HONOR. '''Spearmaster Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Machined '''Speed: '''Snail-ish '''Special: '''Throws spear at a plant, dealing heavy damage. Misses sometimes. '''Weakness: '''Magnet-shroom, fire plants, Fume-shroom, electric plants. '''Description: '''Oh no, the Mouth Things are growing smarter! This is bad. '''Wizard Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected '''Speed: '''Quickish '''Special: '''Teleports randomly across the course/board. Cannot go past an Infi-nut or Moonflower. '''Special 2: '''Randomly turns plants that are not behind a Infi-nut or Moonflower into immobile rocks. Effect wears off after 40 seconds. '''Weakness: '''Infi-nut, Moonflower, Witch Hazel ''(immune to effects). '''Description: '''Wizard Mouth Thing isn't really a wizard. It's the rock ''(no not Dwayne Johnson) ''on his head that's the wizard. 'Wizard Mouth Thing' is actually called 'Mana Mouth Thing' and he just acts as a mana factory for the rock. ''Environment Modifiers'' '''Sandstorms These sandstorms throw Mouth Things into your defenses. Camels Camels eat non-defensive plants and Chard Guard, causing damage to plants. Mouth Things also jump on camels to ride them. Camels boosts the toughness of Mouth Things that ride them. If a Normal Mouth Thing rides on a camel, then the Mouth Thing will have a Protected toughness and Below Average speed. Slimes Slimes randomly either absorb plants or Mouth Things. Slimes are invulnerable to projectiles. Dual Executioner Gargmouthing's Statistics '''Toughness: '''Undying '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Summons 3 Executioner Mouth Things on 3 lanes. '''Special 2: '''Smashes a random area of plants/Mouth Things with 1st axe. '''Special 3: '''Throws 2nd axe at an area of plants/Mouth Things. '''Special 4: '''Summons a guillotine at random to chop the head off of a plant. '''Description: '''After countless times on failing to defeat the plants, Dr. Laldare Moudathing hired someone to be boss temporarily and flew off for vacation.